Right and Wrong
by Thedeathlyknight
Summary: Alfred messed up, what he did, is anyone's guess. Arthur has waited long enough for the other to stop hiding. Now he's taking things into his own hands. Takes place in the future.


Just a random story i thought up at 6 in the morning, I really do not know how to explain it.

* * *

A can of soda rolls along the floor. Panning over the floor the legs of a bed can be seen, amongst and assortment of mess that is cluttering up the floor. An arm appears, hand falling towards the floor, it's fingertips brushing along the cold wood floor. Following the arm up to the bed. A large mass rolls away, arm rising from the floor. Landing on the other side of the mattress. A blond male can be seen in the light bleeding through the curtains. His eyes open slowly, the sunlight almost blinding. He winces a bit before sitting up slowly and placing his head in his hand. He grins, this is Alfred, the personification of America, and he's not the man he'd used to be. Standing from the bed he slumps to one side lifting up his right hand on the other, placing his glasses on his face. He starts across the room. Flicking on the light as he walked up to his dresser. Resting his left hand on the wall as he pulled open a few drawers, digging out what he would wear today. A light blue shirt, some tight fitting jeans and hi-top sneakers. He was going to walk into the new Meeting just like this. Because fuck Formal. Fuck the suits, fuck all that bullshit he was doing before. Because it didn't matter now. He was almost 400 years old now. He could do what he wanted. He was an adult. Stepping out of the room he stared dully at the dark hallway with empty picture frames. Alfred F. Jones, was alone now.

A fight many years before, maybe fifty years ago? Too long for him to bother remembering. Had made him the most hated country in the world. All because he'd been far too blunt and honest. Was he sorry he hurt their feelings? No..Not really. He wasn't a bad person when all that had happened. Alfred even considered the idea that he wasn't even a bad person now. Stepping down the hall he ran his fingers gently over the frames. His entire body moving with every step he took. His shoes thudding gently on the floor. Alfred soon entered his living room. It was a mess. Now that Arthur hadn't been coming over and cleaning it. It had finally looked perfect. Slumping down onto the couch he titled his head back. So if everything was perfect. They hated him, and he was just fine with that. Who needed them. He was his own country. His eyes slowly slid to the side as he thought to himself. Things were different in his home. Things were better. People called him mad at first. Not wanting anything to do with his old allies, he had nothing to do with them. Nor his enemies at that time. He'd just wanted to be at peace. So, taking a page out of Japans book. He closed out anything he didn't feel benefited him or his people. Trading here in there,

As the years passed, soon, he'd found the balance he'd been looking for. Sure, there had been war, and a slight problem with some of his people going all Dictatorship on him. But that soon passed into dust. Now was his peace time. Thinking about the lights turning on, the room slowly lite up and a voice entered the room. Greeting the blond with a chipper " Hello Sir! Would you like some Fruity Loops?" The voice asked. Alfred sighed " Not today Layne. I have to get to the meeting. " He leaned up and turned towards a robot " Could you tidy up a bit. Not entirely, just this area, i feel like going hunting tonight. " He said with a grin, messing with his robot. The Robot tilted his head. Alfred stood " Bitches Layne, Bitches.. I need to get laid. So get to it. Chop Chop!" He continued to joke. Layne sighed " But sir. I don't know what a bitch is... " He spoke, his tone bored. Alfred turned with a " Pff..." And waved the other off " You are not fun Layne." He gave the other a peace sign and walked out into the fresh air. Layne called behind him " Would you like me to make you chicken Noodles for dinner, as always then, sir?" Alfred turned and looked back " Sure. Though the bitches might think that's a bit Childish..." He snickered walking away. Layne irritatedly shook his head and the door closed. Alfred glanced up at the sky. The sky was the blue it had once been, years ago. Many many years ago.

The beautiful blue, that could truly be compared to his eyes more accurately. Stepping along the side walk Alfred grinned as he placed his hands in his pocket. Yes, he couldn't have chosen a better way to deal with the hate, the wars, the fighting. Hoover Cars zipped about above him. Clouds moved as time went by. It was like a scene out of the Jetsons. Alfred stepped off some stairs and walked over to a helicopter pad. A odd looking little, what one could only guess was some strange Elevator , waiting for him. Stepping towards it Alfred ducked inside and sat down. The elevator started and soon dropped down off the piece of land, floating out from it. Getting a view of his land. Alfred sighed, he had to elevate it when Arthur began to invade him after about 33 years of ignoring the other. Turning Alfred looked out of the window. The first meeting he'd be going to in a very long time. Was to take place in rainy old England. How boring... Only a few years ago had he opened up communications with the others personally. Even though he'd allowed his people to trade things. He did not, himself, talk with the others. But now he was going to have to. It made him nervous thinking about how he'd probably be getting glared at most of the time. Alfred watches as the water crashed against the very end of his land. Amused at how mother nature kept a perfect barrier around the bottom. Making it hard for boats to get in. Planes were a different story. Extremely pissed when some Russians decided to pay him a visit. His people had them swiftly executed and began to work on some odd little Electric barrier type thing?

He didn't know, he wasn't paying attention through most of it. All He knew was that it eliminated attempts for his people to be spied on by other countries. AS well as cut off power to their planes, making them plummet into the sea. Or some shit like that. Alfred felt his eyelids dropping. He'd grown so tired in the last few years. Having nobody to fight, and prospering was really kicking his lazier side into high gear. Soon Alfreds head was resting against the glass and he was out like a light. A few hours pass and soon, he feels a bump. Lifting his head up he looked out of the window. England looked pretty much the same. Though he'd heard some pretty weird stories about the other. The doors soon opened and Alfred stood and walked out of the odd little pod. Then it floated back up and disappeared. Waiting to take Alfred home the next day. Alfred blinked, surprised to see a car had been waiting for him. Raising an eyebrow he was confused by that. He'd had the transportation covered. But why refuse free service. England had hoover cars too. Alfred hadn't been the only one to advance. But, he was on top. Japan had taken second place. Alfred watched the tree's as the car drove. Soon pulling up too the building. Yawning it was only two in the afternoon. Usually the meeting starts at two thirty. Stepping out he rushed inside. Having spotted Italy waving at him " Hey America! " God damn that little- What the hell was he dragging behind him? Alfred's eyes widened as the other got up into his face, when did he get so fast? Blinking Alfred stepped back " H-hey." Italy grinned and shoved the rope in his hand, that he'd been holding " This is yours!~ Ve~ " Alfred scrunched his face at this. What was his? Leaning over he stared at the giant pile of " Christmas! Birthdays! Easter! ..." Italy continued to talk, counting the days off, and then how many he'd missed " Where have you been Alfred?~ Veh." His face scrunched. Alfred tossed the rope away " I've been doing my own thing. " He spoke. Italy stared blankly at the other " But i missed you." He reached over and pulled on the blonds cheeks " You are thin... Veh~" He continued to pull. Alfred slapped at the others hands " I've been eating better. " He narrowed his eyes " My hamburgers are natural and i don't pig out on them. " Italy gave him that usual Clueless look he'd always remembered.

Turning Alfred walked towards the building. Italy let out a whine " America!~ Your stuff...don't leave it here, Veh~" He looked back towards the stuff. But it was gone. The strange pod was floating overhead, disappearing once more " Oo, what was that?" Italy asked. Alfred Ducked into the building " None of your fucking business. " He muttered. Stepping into the room. Italy close behind him he bust into the room, heads turning towards him " Well well...that didn't change." Korea spoke from one side of the table. Alfred walked into the room taking the empty chair " What was so urgent that i just NEEDed to be here?" He said tilting back in his chair and glancing around. Where was Arthur? Looking around the blond Nation sighed " How is he going to be late? It's his country-" " Dah, well, how were you always late, in your country?" Russia spoke up. Alfred rolled his head and waved the other off " I had shit to do... " he muttered. Seeing the drinks around the table. Spotting his " So how have you all been then? " He asked lifting up the drink and taking a sip. Soon the doors opened again and in popped his royal jerk-wad himself. Arthur came walking in. Sitting in his chair. He glared at Alfred. Alfred took another sip of his drink and looked away " Arthur..." He said. Arthur turned away " This meeting, was called in order for us to talk, everyone. For a long time now. This is the first time everyone has been in the meetings at one time." He glanced to Alfred " Some of you." His emerald eyes staring into Alfreds sky blues. Alfred began to feel a little hot as the other stared. Going on about something impending. Whatever, Alfred continued to drink his water. After a while, it was mostly gone. Leaning over Alfred set the cup down and looked up " Well, I'm gonna go now dudes. I'm a bit tired. "

Arthur froze, he'd been in the middle of talking when the other spoke. Alfred was bored, nobody was even talking to him. What the hell was he called here for if they weren't going to even talk to him. Suddenly as those green eyes once more met with his. A strange pulse of pain hit his chest. Alfred's hand grabbed onto his chest. Something was wrong. Arthur stepped down from the podium and walked over to Alfred. The other slumping onto the table panting " W...what was. " Alfred began. Arthur placed his hand on the others head, petting that blond hair, ever so gently. He gave the other a kind smile as he crouched down towards the other. When did he get so big? Alfred noticed feeling another pulse. But it wasn't from his body this time. It was from something outside, and far away. His breathing straining, another pulse hitting his body. Alfred glanced around at the others who were just staring at him, but not in shock of his pain. More like, waiting, but for what.

" Alfred..." A familiar voice rung in his ears, but it was stronger now. It was Arthur's. His features, his height, they were changing. The mans hand continued to pet Alfred. Soon the room was turning upside down as Alfred started to slide from the table. Arms grabbing him before he could hit the floor. Alfred couldn't move. Something was wrong, definitely wrong! Obviously, and what the hell was wrong with Arthur. Everything starts to fade, the last thing the American Nation can see, is Arthur, with that evil glare. Smiling down at him, another pulse. His head lulls and then there is nothing.

* * *

Sorry for any Errors, kind of wrote this at 6AM, heh.


End file.
